Centurion Deimos ET:D
Deimos is owned by Lux . it is Dual Spinning and is launched on Xenon/Xeno Clarent. He will also appear in Sol's new seires,Beyblade: Truth Of The Quasars. Facebolt: Deimos This face depicts "Deimos",The personification of Terror and brother of Phobos.This face is painted in a grey colour is made from Xenon.This face features a black centurion style helemet with a creme styled mane.Inside of the helmet are glowing lightningbolt style eyes.The eyes are coloured white and is tinted in a faded baby blue colour.Around the helmet is a thin golden outline. Clear Wheel: Deimos I Deimos's Clear Wheel allows him to maintain stamina and balance while still being able to give heavy attacks.Deimos's clear wheel features a circle with four omega symbols.This clear wheel is light and durable which allows Deimos to be nimble as well as menuever easier.This part is made in a black colour while the omega symbols are gold. 4D Metal Wheel: Centurion This part is made up of four pieces,the Metal Frame,Xenon Frame,Core and PC Frame Metal Frame This frame features a curving wave like design,much like the Death wheel. Unlike the death wheel it has many more waves and grooves which help balance the bey out.This wheel is relativley thin, allowing it to spin faster and also maintain the balance that it has.On top of this frame is etchings of the omega signs (Around 8) that line up perfectly with the ones on the Clear Wheel. PC Frame The PC Frame fits just under the metal frame and is made in a circular ring shape.The ring has little notches that fit into the small holes around the edges of the Metal Frame.The ring helps keep the beys centrifugal force. Xenon Frame The Xenon frame has a crown like structure that fits right under the metal frame.This part is infused with Xenon to make the beyblade stronger as well as help make it more dense.When spinning it can expand the xenon through out the bey to shield it from attacks as well as give the bey a heavier impact when attacking. Core/Aegis This core is made from rubber and has greek trimmgs as seen on the ancient Centurion shields. 4D Performance Tip: Enforced Traction Drive This part features a interchangeable tip mechanism.Much like F230,ET:D has two free rotating parts, Allowing Deimos to spin longer.This part is the same size as 145.Inside of this part are to small latches that hold the metalic rod that is attached to the free spinning metal part on the EWD tip.When the latches are pushed down the metal tipp lowers and the rubber part on the rod shoots upward creating a RF tip.Inside of ET:D Is four bearings that weigh the beyblade down.The bearings help shift between tips.There are three rods that can rotate into the EWD base. The third tip is Metal Rubber Core Ball,Which is metal ball with rubber inside the centre of the metal.This part is made in a jet black colour.The latches also hold all three rods so when lowered the rods switch places almost instantly Abilites Attack *'Omega Counter: '